


The Alligator's Food

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Boxers, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 20:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17230835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Frowning, the Sewer King approached a pet alligator as it devoured many steaks.





	The Alligator's Food

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

Frowning, the Sewer King approached a pet alligator as it devoured many steaks. ''Save other steaks for later,'' he said. He seized a steak before the alligator ripped trousers. His blue and white striped boxers were revealed. The Sewer King approached a table and ate rolls. The alligator dragged him.

 

THE END


End file.
